


Taking a chance

by Ka_she_who_lurks



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Apparently Al has a wife and child in canon, F/M, Now you know my otp for these movies, a lot of talk about John McClane, he doesn't have those here, not yet, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_she_who_lurks/pseuds/Ka_she_who_lurks
Summary: Al and Holly having a moment to calm down.





	Taking a chance

Holly let her head hit the headrest of the chair. "It's not that I don't love him, but..."

Al nodded. "He's a bit too force-of-nature to be domestic."  
And if you wanted to be a husband and a father, domestic was part of the package. 

"He's not a bad man." Holly said. 

Al nodded. John was many things. Certainly a great man. Possibly a good man. Not what anyone'd call a very nice man, but certainly not a bad man.

"It's just... sometimes I think he's been born in the wrong century, you know?"

Al hummed non-committally. 

"Like, he should be running after mammoths and setting traps for sabretooths and complain about cave bears."

"Yeah. That sounds like something he would like to do." Al said. Add a few explosions, or those really ingenious traps with the emerging spikes or sudden swirling blades you saw in adventure movies, and it'd be just the thing for good old John McClane.

"Be away from home for months on end and come back home with some ungodly huge carcass dragging behind him. That's exactly the amount of domestic he can handle."

"You're probably right about that."

"But I can't live like that Al. I need a teammate. A buddy. Someone who'll have my back and who I can support without feeling useless. I can't just be some soft, perfect ideal he can protect from a distance and occasionally come home to."

"I don't think anyone can live like that. I mean, most people want that, having a partner, it's very..."

Her fingers brushed over the back of his hand. He looked at her, startled. She leaned in a little bit, and Al mirrored the movement. 

His eyes shut as her lips met his. 

"I'm not expecting it to be perfect, Al. But, maybe we could try this."

"Yeah." Al said hoarsely. "That'd be great."


End file.
